


Beyond The Darhk

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien just orchestrated the attack on Oliver and Felicity's limo leaving Felicity in the hospital, meanwhile Belle just left Storybrooke to outrun the latest curse and ends up in star city and might be the cities only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle's Arrival

Belle drove past the "welcome to star city" sign. She sighed. She would've rather been back at home in Storybrooke but she didn't want to deal with another curse and he was there. Rumple finally broke the camel's back. She wasn't going to let him play her again. All he cared about was power and he can have it, she was done.  
She pulled up to Star general and parked in the back lot because the front was taken up by camera's and reporter's. She walked through the emergency room to critical care where she saw Laurel waiting for her. Her face said that thing's were bad with Felicity.  
Hugging Laurel she asked the question that brought her here, "how is Felicity?" Laurel half smiled and said in a weak voice "she is alive but the damage to her spinal cord is permanent. Oliver is sitting with her right now. Why don't I get you settled in at my place and you can relax after your long drive." Belle nodded and the two of them headed to Laurel's apartment.  
As Laurel drove them to her place belle couldn't help but wonder how her friends back in Storybrooke were. Again she sighed and laid her head against the window. Noticing Belles body language Laurel drove in silence allowing her friend to her own thoughts.  
Belle was amazed at the size of Laurel's apartment. "Wow apartments are big in Star" she said. Laurel laughed and said "I got lucky and got a condo". They went in and Laurel got Belles stuff into the guest room. Belle thanked her and asked if she could rest before visiting Felicity. Laurel shook her head yes, letting belle know that she would be in the living room  
Doing some work and closed the door. Belle laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. This will be a fresh new start for her and she hoped it would work out.


	2. The Car Trip

     Damien held his daughter close as they drove to the Fairmount which he had procured for a month for his wife and daughter after their location was compromised. He owed the cities vigilante a lot for saving his family from that psychopath, Anarchy.  
     He looked at his wife who gave him a  nasty look. "You should've killed that green ass when you had the chance. You had one job and you screwed that up, twice" she said and went back to looking at her cell phone.  
     The limo pulled up to the Fairmont Hotel. Damien's wife got out of the car and turned around. Take her to get ice cream or something, I don't want to see your useless face for awhile and she is whining to much". With that she slammed the limo door and waltzed into the Fairmont. Damien kissed his daughters forehead and told the driver to take them to a little ice cream parlor down the street. He could use his magic to change his features enough people shouldn't recognize him. Sighing he sat back, pulled his daughter closer and waited for the limo to get to the ice cream parlor.


	3. The Meeting

Belle was getting fidgety in Laurel's apartment so she asked Laurel if there was anywhere close she could go to just relax. Laurel told her of this great ice cream shop just across the street. Laurel packed up her work and the two ladies headed over to Tales as old as time creamery. The two ordered sundaes and sat at one of the booths.  
     Damien's limo pulled up to his daughters favorite ice cream shop, tales as old as time creamery, and they got out. Damien told the driver he would call when they were ready and the limo took off. Holding his daughter close to him Damien went inside. The two ordered a banana split to share and chose a booth next to the window.  
Damien got his daughter set up and sat down next to her when all of a sudden she pointed and said "daddy it's the canary and she is sitting with Belle". Damien looked around and only saw Laurel Lance and a young lady sitting with her. "Kairi I think..." He didn't finish his sentence because Kairi was already running over to the women. He got up and followed her hoping that Ms.Lance wouldn't recognize him.  
     Kairi put her hand on Belle's arm. The minute she did Belle changed from faded jeans and an old t-shirt to a bright yellow gown with frills on the arms and her hair looking like she just spent hours at a salon. At this Kairi did a happy dance for the ages. Laurel, Belle and Damien were left gasping for thought when Kairi reached out and touched Laurels arm. At her touch Laurel was in all black leather with a black face mask on. Again Kairi did her happy dance. Damien couldn't move. Kairi had touched his arm before they entered so he knew for sure now that the Lance girl knew exactly who they were. Before commotion could commence, Damien waived his hand and they all appeared in Laurel's living room.  
Kairi didn't stop dancing even at the change of venue. She kept running around Laurel and Belle and asking a million questions at once. More than once she hugged Laurel's leg and thanked her for saving her and her mommy. Laurel would say thank you and smile though she never took her eyes off of Damien who looked just as bewildered as the other two.   
Damien finally caught Kairi and sat her down on the couch. "Darling, sit here for a few minutes while the grownups talk in the kitchen" said Damien. Kairi nodded, grabbed the tv remote and started flipping channels.           The three adults walked into the    kitchen and tried to talk calmly.   
      "He is the one who blew up the limo Oliver and Felicity was in" Laurel said trying to keep her voice down. Belle looked at Damien who was staring at Kairi like a dragon was hovering over her. "Laurel, I know he has done an awful thing but he obviously needs help" belle said with concern in her voice. Snapping back into the conversation at hand Damien begged the girls not to hurt him or his daughter and asked if they could just stay there one night because his wife was in one of her moods. Laurel looked at Belle and decided to allow it this one time because saying no to Belle was near impossible. Laurel went into the living room and sat next to Kairi who had found the Disney channel.   
     Damien sat at the kitchen table and put his head down on it. Belle came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. Damien smiled and asked for some tea. Belle found the kettle and got the water boiling. She sat down next to Damien and put her hand on his. "I know a man who everyone thinks is evil but truly he isn't but he does believe magic and power are more important than people. I don't believe your evil and I truly don't believe you would put magic first" Belle said following his gaze to where Kairi was sitting with Laurel. "If I promise to listen, would you tell me your story?" Belle asked with a true smile on her face. Damien nodded and Belle got two cups of tea and sat back down. "Now, Mr.Darhk begin at the beginning".


	4. The Story of Damien Darhk

     Damien took a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone about his past before. He looked up at Belle and knew this was the one person he wanted to tell.  
"My true name is Damian Wayne and I am the son of Bruce Wayne and   
Talia Al Ghul. My father was much to busy for me and my mother was solely fixed upon defeating her older sister Nyssa Al Ghul to become leader of the assassins guild. I was raised by nannies and house keepers. I fell into this space of seeking attention from any who would give it to me, good or bad.  
One day my grandfather came to me and asked if I would like to be heir. Out of my need of attention I said yes. I trained for years with him and suddenly he decided to have my training partner as his heir and he told him to kill me. I escaped with those loyal to me and formed HIVE. It was supposed to just be an organization bent on destroying the league but then In came Ruve".  
     Damien paused for a minute. His eyes lingering on Kairi. He took a deep breath and continued. "Ruve wanted more. And when she promised a new world the others followed. I fell in love with her tenacity and honesty. We got along for while and then came the day when Kairi was born. I was over the moon but Ruve never wanted a kid. She put Kairi in danger so many times I lost count. She took HIVE from me, I will not let her take away my daughter and that's why I'm here. I want to help your friends take her and HIVE down." Damien said as he once again glanced at Kairi. Belle's heart raced everytime he did. A man that loved his child so much that he would turn against everything he had built is what she had always hoped for in a man.  
Belle placed a hand on Damien's face and smiled. "I will make sure nothing happens to Kairi and that HIVE is taken down once and for all" Belle said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Unknown to both of them Laurel was watching and listening. She untwined herself from Kairi and went to her bedroom and made a call.  
         "Oliver it's Laurel, we aren't chasing Damien, it's his wife Ruve Adams running HIVE. As soon as your able to Damien has said he will give up any information we need" she said and hung up. Hoping he receives the message quickly she headed back to the living room and settled back down on the couch.  
The next morning a loud knocking at her door woke Laurel up. Moving Kairi off of her She staggered off the couch and looked towards the kitchen. No Belle, No Damien. She was going to check Belle's room but the knocking got louder so she answered the door first. It was Oliver and John. She invited them in. The two men entered and sat down at the kitchen table. "I am going to go wake up Belle and Damien" Laurel said checking on Kairi who seemed to still be fast asleep.   
Oliver and John were waiting for Laurel to get back when Kairi climbed up into the the third chair at the table. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she said "oh my gosh it's The Green Arrow and Spartan!! I love you both!!" She said as she looked from one to the other. Oliver was about to protest when Laurel came back into the room with Damien and Belle. "No need, Oliver" Laurel said. "Kairi has the power to see your true self". Oliver and John looked shocked. Belle picked up Kairi and said that she would take her to the cafe next door to the apartments so they could talk.  
Laurel took a deep breath. "So Damien is willing to give up all the information he has on HIVE and their whereabouts, all he wants in return is a safe haven for himself and his daughter until it is over. I have offered to let him stay here with Belle." She said. "Alright but let's get started. Felicity is going to be out of the hospital in a week and I want this taken care of" Oliver said turning his engagement ring around on his finger. Laurel and John nodded in agreement.   
Damien watched the interaction but kept quiet. He didn't like Kairi being so far from him and he worried about Belle's safety as well. Pulling out a data drive he set it on the kitchen table and said "this is the location of every hideout that HIVE has. Also.. I want to go with whoever goes after Ruve. I want to bring her down." He said. "You, Laurel and I will go after Ruve while John takes Thea and Roy to take down the bases. A quick strike is the best way to go" Oliver said. They nodded in agreement and made plans for the next night.


	5. Taking Down The Queen

John, Thea and Roy headed to the location's Damien had given them on the flash drive. They were lightly guarded and they were able to take them easily. It seemed like without Damien and his magic that they weren't as powerful as they were.   
        Meanwhile, Damien took Laurel and Oliver to the Fairmount where Ruve was staying.  "What now?" Oliver asked. Damien smiled and said "let me go in and see what I can accomplish. Would you mind being my backup".  Laurel and Oliver both nodded and took positions on the back stairwells.   
       Damien straightened his tie and headed into the hotel. Heading towards the elevator he noticed that league assassin's were within the building. He knew then that he was glad he had his backup because that meant Merlyn was  up with Ruve.   
       Getting into the elevator Damien pushed floor 30, the penthouse. As he rode up he was glad he had bought all the room's. There was gonna be a fight and it would get ugly.  
Damien stepped out of the elevator and saw Laurel and Oliver watching from outside. It made his nerves calm down. He knocked on the door to the suite and said "honey, it's Damien, we need to talk". The door made a creaking sound as it opened. Ruve stood in the doorway and smiled. "Come on in Damien, we have a guest" she said. Damien followed her inside apprehensive about what was to come.  
"I'm actually glad Mr. Merlyn is here" Damien said noticing Malcolm standing near the rear window. "I've come to tell both of you HIVE is finished and you won't be hurting anyone else again especially Kairi." He said and with a quick movement Merlyn went out the window.  
          Laurel noticed Malcolm come out the window and caught him. "Your only alive because I want you to rot in prison for killing Tommy and the fact you are working with HIVE" Laurel said as she knocked him out and tied him up. Oliver and Laurel then proceeded to enter the room through the broken glass. Once inside Laurel threw Malcolm into a corner.   
           "How cute you brought friend's Damien" Ruve said. "You will pay for what you and your people did to Felicity" Oliver said as he readied and arrow. Damien held up his hand. "Thank you Mr. Arrow but Ruve here will be punished by me only". Oliver nodded and let the bow rest at his side. Raising his hand towards Ruve, Damien started to close his hand into a fist. Ruve's face started to turn a shade of blue as she gasped and begged for air. "Ruve, I'm not going to kill you, not because I'm against the idea but because there is someone who believe's in me that wouldn't be happy if I did" Damien said and released Ruve. Oliver went over and tied her up. A half an hour later the hotel was surrounded and Captain Quentin Lance of the SCPD was talking Malcolm and Ruve away in handcuffs.   
Oliver went over to Damien and clasped him on the shoulder. "You did a wonderful thing tonight Damien and I know Belle is going to be very proud" Oliver said. "Now, I'm going back to the hospital and telling Felicity the great news. You would be a great asset to the team Damien if you need something new to do" and with that Oliver took off. Laurel took Damien by the hand and they headed home.


	6. Happily Ever After

        6 Months Later  
Belle was watching Kairi play on the playground, so happy to finally have what she always wanted. Ever since her mother died in the ogre wars and Rumple broke her heart one too many times all she wanted was a family with someone who loved her and their children more than anything.   
            As Belle was daydreaming, Laurel and Felicity came up behind her. Felicity looked so beautiful in her summer dress and the motorized wheelchair she got was made just for her. Laurel was in a beautiful gold and silver dress. The three of them had started a mommy group. Felicity brought William, Oliver's son with someone else, and the three of them were expecting.   
         "Today we celebrate 6 months of being pregnant without killing our husbands" Felicity said holding up her smoothie. "Here here" the other two said in unison. "Between three weddings and our nightly duties we are the three baddest ass women in Star City" Laurel said and they celebrated again.   
            That night the three women waited at their place for their loved ones to return. Oliver, Damien and Cisco walked in about a quarter to 10 looking tired and worn out. Another night for The Green Arrow, The Darhk Wizard and Vibe. Guessing that Spartan, speedy and Arsenal all went home when they were done they didn't get surprised when they didn't come in as well. Kissing Felicity deeply, Oliver  sat down next to her. Damien sat next to Belle and rubbed her swollen stomach. Cisco and Laurel snuggled on the couch. They talked and laughed until daybreak and then retired to their separate rooms.   
             The next day, after the men of the house headed out for their separate day jobs the three ladies settled down for some quiet time. The kids were in school and they had nothing to do but relax their swollen feet when a knock came at the door. Pushing herself up, Belle opened the door just to see Rumple staring back at her. "Hello deary, long time no see" he said and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know if people would like it if I wrote a sequel


End file.
